Memories
by Panda-Adrilyne
Summary: Always remember both the good and bad memories, Nihon, because someday...that's all we're going to have,aru..." China murmured softly. And with that, Japan walked off from China's sight. A series of one-shots/drabbles. Hiatus Possible Re-write planned!
1. The Meeting

A/N: Here's a series of one-shots that are based off the memories between Yao and Kiku over the years. 8D  
There will be fluff, angst, drama, maybe suspense? Ahaha! Well my goal is maybe try and get to 50 memories. I will be taking requests if you would like me to write a certain event. I don't know how well this is going to go, but I hope you all enjoy! I feel that the ChinaxJapan pairing doesn't get enough attention or love. Also, I read that the relationship between Yao and Kiku is a rare pairing based on their past yadda yadda yadda. Knowing this, I became very sad T___T but that won't stop me from expressing my love for the pairing! So I hope you enjoy this little put together based on the impulse of this sixteen year old writer :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor the characters of the series.

* * *

**_Memory 1: The Meeting  
1/50_**

It was a crisp morning and the sun rose through the bamboo, causing the leaves to glisten from the previous night's dew. The day was February 11th, 660 B.C. China, a nation that sported ash brown hair with bright amber eyes, was taking one of his early morning strolls. He did this every morning and normally, he would enjoy the serenity that the atmosphere gave him. However, today he seemed rather tired. No one can blame the poor country though, especially when being one of the oldest and wisest.

China was in the middle of one of his longest dynasties, the Zhou Dynasty, which was being currently ruled by King Hui of Zhou. Currently, the feudal system is ruling over the small Royal domain. However, most of the small states had disappeared, and a few large and powerful principalities dominated China. The Zhou Dynasty's control was slowly fading. If this continues, the feudal system may fall.

China sighed and shook his head in frustration.

"These political struggles are going nowhere, aru..." he muttered to himself until he heard some rustling up ahead. The nation looked up only to see a smaller nation than he, a nation he didn't recognized. He smiled a little as he walked up to the young nation.

"I haven't seen you here before, aru!." China exclaimed as he bent down to reach eye level with the new found country.

"You're so tiny!" he cooed. China then frowned as he noticed the area the two were in. It was so small and well hidden.

"It must be hard living here alone in such a confined space." he commented. The younger nation just stared at him dully, not showing a bit of emotion.

China's smile widened.

"I'm Chugoku, aru! If you wonder about anything, just ask me!" China stated proudly. "What your name, aru?"

The younger nation looked up to it's elder.

"Konnichiwa Chugoku-san of where the sun falls. I am of where the sun rises, Nihon desu." China's eye twitched.

"Ai-ya! You're pretty rude, aru!"

Nihon seemed unfazed by the accusation and just continued to stare at China. China's features softened and he grinned.

"Ok! From this day foward, you'll be my little brother!" China exclaimed happily. Nihon stared at him blankly, but then looked at him in surprise when China offered him his hand.

"Let's go home, Nihon!" China smiled brightly at him. Nihon stared at the offered hand and then at China. It wasn't long until a faint smile appeared on Nihon's lips and took hold of China's offered hand. That was the day when their brotherhood began and the founding of today's Japan.

* * *

A/N: Aww! So cute! 333 I hope I did well on this chapter and I'm also sorry that it was so short. i promise that it'll be longer next time ^^. Also, I seriously didn't mean to make the last sentence rhyme O__O;;; It was not my intention XD Anyways, please R&R! I'll be enternally grateful! 8D


	2. The First Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia...that should have been pretty obvious XD

* * *

**_Memory 2: The First Night  
2/50_**

The room was quiet and it was cold. Not surprising since it was a Winter night. Young Nihon's eyes scanned the dark room, taking in the new atmosphere. The room was small for maybe a grown nation like China, but it was certainly big enough for Japan. The walls were slightly plain, colored a light tint of blue. There was light decor around the room, showing that China was prosper, but also very modest with his selection. It wasn't much of Japan's taste, but it suited him well enough. However, there was something wrong about this room...

Nihon was alone.

This was a new feeling to Nihon. Being a young nation like he is, he wasn't aware of human feelings or how to descibe them. All he knew was that he was longing for someone to be with him on this cold, dark night.

He got up from the warmth of his futon and walked to the door that led to the hallway. He opened it slightly and peeked through the crack, just to see another set of total darkness. Thankfully, it was a full moon, and the light from it shone through a curtained window, slightly lighting the hallway. Nihon slowly opened the door fully and stepped out from his room. After making sure he closed it, he walked down the freezing hallway, slightly shuddering with every step he took down on the wooden floor.

Before the young nation knew it, he was standing outside of his new brother's room. Hesitantly, he opened the door. His chocolate orbs scanned the room until he spotted his aniki's sleeping figure on the other side of the room. Nihon quietly entered the room and shut the door behind him. He tiptoed to where China was and kneeled down to study him. Young Nihon noticed that China's hair was let loose from his hair tie. He noted how it looked like water, cascading down his brother's pillow and face. Curious, Nihon touched a lock of his older brother's hair. To his surprise, it felt like silk. China muttered something in his sleep, shifting a bit. Nihon took this as a sign to leave. He carefully retreated his hand, making sure to be quiet. Once completed, he got up and turned to leave. That is, until his hand was caught.

"Nihon?" the older nation asked with a stifled yawn.

"C-Chugoku-nii..." the young nation stuttered.

China lazily sat up from his futon and rubbed his eyes. Once he was aware of his surroundings, he gave his full attention to Nihon, whose brown eyes were staring at him worriedly. China rose an eyebrow.

"Whats wrong, aru?"

Nihon stood silent and looked at the ground in embarrassment. China tilted his head in confusion until it hit him. He smiled slyly.

"Hey Nihon, are you afraid of the dark?" China teased. Nihon shook his head as China frowned.

"Are you afraid of sleeping alone, aru?" This time Nihon nodded softly. China lightly chuckled at the young nation's innocence.

"You must be cold." China assumed. The younger nation looked up at him in confusion. Then, without warning, China picked up the young Japan and placed him next to himself on his futon. China laughed at the young nation's surprised look and red face.

"Now we can both be warm and not alone, aru!" China exclaimed as he pulled Japan deeper into the covers. Nihon who was no longer shocked, soon relaxed into the warmth, drifting off into a deep slumber. China smiled at his younger brother and yawned.

It's true. The two nations weren't alone anymore. With that last thought on his mind, the older nation soon too fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: X333 So adorable! I think this was a little it longer than last time. I'm not entirely sure XD; well anyways, thank you for reading chapter 2! R&R!


	3. Kawaii

A/N: I would like to thank Rachel, Dom, sarrias, and Tastybread for inspiring me to keep writing my little ChinaJapan project X3 Thank you so much guys for the support! Now, let me present... CHAPTER 3! X333

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

**_Memory 3: Kawaii_**

**_3/50_**

It was mid-summer when a certain thought crossed China's mind.

"Oi! Nihon, aru." The young nation looked up at his aniki. China stared at him. Amber eyes bore into chocolate ones. Japan continued to look at China, confusion in his eyes. He tilted his head and blinked.

"Is something wrong, Chugoku-nii?" He asked. It's only been a few months since Nihon began living with China, but the young nation was already accustomed to calling the elder his older brother.

"Aru..." The elder muttered as he lifted his hands and placed them on Nihon's cheeks. He then began to pull them, as if he was trying to figure out a specific shape. Nihon turned red. Not in anger of course, but more of an embarrassment.

China's eyes were in deep concentration. Nihon wasn't sure what to do, except place his hands over his older brother's.

"C-Chu-goku-niii" Each syllable came out strained and each sound was lengthened. This broke China out of his trance. He sweatdropped and chuckled weakly. "Ahaha...I'm sorry, Nihon!" He let go of Japan's cheeks, allowing Japan to rub away the numbness from them. China smiled sheepishly.

After a moment of silence, Nihon spoke again. "What's on your mind, aniki?"

China let a hum escape his lips.

"You just remind me of something familar,aru...but I can't put my finger on it."

Japan looked at China, surprised, but didn't question it.

"It must be you eyes..." China murmured.

"My eyes?"

China nodded. "I remember that shade of brown somewhere..." China turned to stare at Nihon again. His eyes narrowed as he went back into deep concentration. It bothered Japan a bit on how China was so serious about the occurring thought.

"Aniki?"

"Hmm?"

"This thing...do you think it's important to you?" Nihon asked hesitantly.

China pondered. "I think so, aru."

'It must be,' Nihon thought 'if it's bothering Chugoku-nii so much.'

"Oh well." China yawned and then chuckled. "It must not be that important if I can't even remember it, aru."

Nihon doesn't seem too convinced. A part of Japan wants to help his aniki figure out what he couldn't remember. However, another part of him doesn't even want to bother. If this person...being...thing, whatever it is, changes Aniki's personality at the slight mention...it might mean that it must be really important...more important that Nihon himself. Nihon shook his head, dismissing his bitter thoughts. No...Chugoku-nii will never betray him...will he?

---

Later that day, Nihon was on the porch, writing. Okay...maybe it wasn't writing persay, but to the young nation, it was the only way to communicate besides talking. Japan hasn't discovered his own type of writing yet. He only went as far as discovering some of his own language. However, it doesn't him at the moment. He decided some time ago that someday, he'll figure out his own style. But as of now, drawing seems the most logical. It gets straight to the point.

What exactly was he drawing anyways? Young Nihon has no clue. All he knew was that it was a black and white animal that he has seen around China's home. China was quite fond of the animal, Nihon noticed. Nihon pondered on what the animal was called, but having the name escaping him, he sighed and went to find his aniki.

"Chugoku-nii?" Nihon spoke throughout the house.

"In here, aru."

Nihon followed the voice into the sitting roon and saw his aniki drinking some tea. Nihon smiled softly as he saw China's face light up at his presence.

"What do you have there?" China asked.

Shyly, Japan raised up the picture that he drew. He flushed in embarrassment and spoke. "I...I saw this creature outside the house often...and I know that you're fond of it, demo...I've forgotten it's name...S-Sumimasen." the young nation stammered.

There was a silence.

"P-Panda, aru..." the elder nation spoke...almost in realization. "That's it! Ahaha! I can't believe I forgot the word panda, aru!" China exclaimed in joyously.

"Panda...?" Nihon asked. China nodded happily.

"Guess what, Nihon! You're a panda, aru!"

"N-Nani?!" Nihon was confused. How can he be a panda?! The idea was illogical!

China laughed at his younger brother's confusion, realizing his mistake.

"I don't mean it literally, aru. I just meant you resemble a panda! Both of you have the same colored eyes!" He picked up the young nation.

"And both of you are extremely cute as well, aru!" China cooed.

Nihon's flush crimsoned. "K-Kawaii...?"

"Is that you say in Japanese, Nihon?" China asked. Nihon nodded stiffly as China lit up once again.

"Then Nihon is definitely kawaii, aru!" China laughed. The young nation couldn't help but blush even more at the statement.

* * *

A/N: And there goes chapter 3! Aww...I really wanted China to glomp Japan, but if you remember back to the series, Italy glomped Japan and Japan threw some sort of fit. Ahaha... oh well I hope you all enjoyed! It was fun to write this chapter! ^___^ Please R&R!


	4. Immortality

A/N: I still can't believe people like this XD It's makes me really happy! Anyways, I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN THE PAST FEW DAYS! Sadly...I was grounded. Also. I read back to the last 3 chapters and noticed some careless mistakes... As soon as I'm finished with chapter 6, I'm going to take a day off to correct them. But don't worry guys! I will still try to make the update once a day routine! X3 Thank you so much for your support! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia...so yeah XD

Details: For this specific chapter, I'll be skipping a bit, making Nihon a bit older. This chapter is pretty serious, meaning it would be better for me to make Nihon a bit wiser and a bit more blunt. Don't worry, Young 'chibi' Nihon will be back in later chapters. ^^

_**

* * *

**_

_**Memory 4: Immortality  
4/50**_

A few hundred years have passed, and Nihon was no longer the small nation he was. He no longer looked like the small nation he once was. He grew a taller, thinning out from his baby fat. His eyes no longer held the baby-ish look to them. Instead, they slightly sharpened thanks to age. His hair also slightly grew longer...He should cut it soon, he would always tell himself. All in all, he no longer looks like a toddler anymore. He now took the age of twelve in human appearance.

Nihon sighed. Lately, time has flown quickly. However, nothing truly changed. Chugoku-nii was the same as ever: Childish, brotherly, wiser... however... Nihon noticed that Chugoku-nii hasn't aged once. Nihon's eyes slightly widened at this sudden thought. Why didn't China age?

Nihon turned to look at his adoptive older brother. Come to think of it...Chugoku-nii looks the same from the very day when China found him. He still has the same length of ash brown hair, his amber eyes never dulled, and his personality never faltered. Nihon knew that nations grew slowly and only grew based on the progress of their country, but Chugoku-nii was one of the oldest countries there was...So why hasn't he matured like Nihon had? Could it be that he had reached his limit?

Nihon continued to stare at China, who was currently working on his calligraphy. It doesn't make sense really. The only answer that Nihon was able to come across was...

"Is something wrong, aru?" Nihon thoughts were interrupted. China chuckled when he saw the younger nation slightly stiffened in surprise.

"You've been staring at my back for the past few minutes... Is something the matter, aru?" He asked again.

Nihon flushed and looked down quickly in embarrassment. He inwardly cursed for not catching himself earlier. He looked up again to see China now staring at him, his face holding an amused smile.

"Well, aru?"

"Eto..." Nihon straightened his posture a bit. He wasn't sure if it was polite to ask or not. What if he accidentally offends his older brother?

China stopped writing and made his way towards Nihon. He blinked and studied Nihon's expression. His golden orbs glinted with curiousity. He then pouted at the lack of response.

"Nihon~" He whined, childishly.

"Tell me, aruuu! You can trust older brother, can't you?" China asked. Nihon sweatdropped. After all these years, China still used the same old antics he would pull to get information out of Nihon, even though he was the oldest. Please remind Nihon...who's the mature one again?

"Eto...It's nothing to worry about, Chugoku-nii! It's just..." Nihon paused and looked down. The room grew quiet, the atmosphere becoming serious.

"I...I wanted to ask you something...and it's been clouding my mind lately..." China rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"Tell me, Aniki...Are you immortal?"

Silence rose between the two. China looked at Nihon with a taken back look, causing the younger nation to regret what he had just asked.

"S-Sumimasen, Aniki. It was rude of me to assume-"

"No. It's alright, Nihon." China interrupted as he ran his fingers through his bangs.

"I should have expected that you would realize this sooner or later, aru." He gave a small chuckle and forced on a grin. "Is there anything else you want to know, aru?"

Nihon stayed silent for a moment.

"...How does it feel to be immortal?" he finally asked.

China's expression saddened a bit. He gave a weak smile as if he was reminiscing. After a few moments of thought, he spoke.

"It feels...very lonely, aru..."

Nihon grew speechless. Wasn't immortality something that every human being wanted?

"N-Nani?"

"It's lonely, Nihon...Yes, you get to see and live life longer than anyone else...but...y-you also see the deaths of many of your people... You can see their pain...their sadness...their depression...It hurts so much, aru... It hurts knowing that everyone around you is going die, and that you can't do anything about it, except to watch it happen. You can't die for them, aru! N-No matter how much...you want too..." He trailed off...

Nihon's eyes widen as he noted how China's voice cracked with every word in which he spoke. Tears had developed in his Aniki's eyes and were now trailing down his face, falling onto the hard wooden floor.

Nihon had never seen Chugoku-nii break down before. Seeing such a powerful nation on the ground before him, crying...feeling weak...It's a scene Nihon would rather not see. Especially when the powerful nation before you tells you he would rather die himself than have his people suffer. It's...There's not a word to describe how Nihon's feeling at the moment. Was it pity? Did he feel heartbroken? Maybe he feels helpless?

Nihon wanted to console his aniki...

It frustrates him how he can still follow his principles while his older brother is so broken.

Slowly, Nihon cupped China's face with his own two hands, wiping away the stray tears still falling from China's eyes. China looked at the younger nation with a mixed expression of hurt, sadness, and anger. At this point, Nihon doesn't know what he can say to his brother, but before he could think it through, his mouth already began to spill out his thoughts.

"Chugoku-nii...I...I would like to become immortal as well..." Nihon spoke. China's watery eyes opened wide with shock.

"B-But why, aru? When-" It was Nihon's turn to interrupt.

"I want to become immortal...so I can stay by your side, Aniki...So that you won't have to face these fears, this pain, the hurt, alone ever again..." Nihon's voice shook a bit, but he still managed to keep his tone firm and sincere. More tears began to flow from China's eyes. "I want to stay with you forever, Chugoku-nii...and help you with whatever I can..."

"N-Nihon..."

China staightened himself up, allowing Nihon to release his face. He quickly rubbed the remaining tears with his sleeve. China's mood brightened as he, once again, smiled widely at Nihon. He gave a watery chuckle as his face was still flushed from the tears.

"Thank you very much, Nihon! You...You always know what to say to make me feel better... I'm so proud of you, aru!" Nihon praised.

Nihon slighty smiled as a slight blush formed on his pale cheeks.

"Iie...It was nothing, Chugoku-nii..."

_'I only said what my heart told me too.'_

* * *

A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter! I don't know if it was longer than the others... It sure felt like it! Ahaha ^^  
Anyways, I hoped you all enjoyed! Remember, I'm taking requests if you have a specific moment for the two in mind! Please R&R! X3


	5. War and Bitterness

A/N: Thank you guys again for the reviews! I know that the last chapter wasn't as fluffy as the first three, but the reason for that is that I want to create a more serious atmosphere for a few selected chapters. Remember...even though we wished it hasn't happened...Japan did betray China at some point. So my logic is to build Nihon's reasoning for that one dreaded chapter. So in this chapter, it's going to be kind of touchy, concidering that the subject this chapter is based on war. I don't know if this will have some sort of humor or heart-warming nice-ness (is that even a word?), but I'll be sure to make it up in the next chapter. Also, I don't think I'll make it for the once a day update plan. However, I do hope to update 2-3 times a week. ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did, I would be writing the story, not my fanfics XDDD But seriously, support the actual owner. :3

Warnings: This is an uber-short chapter...gomen...

* * *

**_Memory 5: War and Bitterness  
5/50_**

"Aniki?"

"Hmm?"

"What is war?"

A coughing was heard, followed by a forced chuckle. Maybe because China choked on his tea...

"What brought this up all of the sudden, aru?"

A small silence formed.

"The other day...I accidentally overheard you speaking of it...I honestly didn't mean to overhear..." the young nation trailed off. China sighed and rubbed the back of his head in uncertainty. War...it wasn't his favorite subject to bring up...especially to Nihon. Nihon was still so very young...and China knew that the small nation would not understand the concept of it. In all truth, China hated war. It just tore people, nations, and peace apart.

"Chugoku-nii...?"

China sighed again. Even if it wasn't suitable for a conversation to him, it would be bias to keep the knowledge away from Nihon. China might be his protective older brother, but he was also someone that Nihon looks up to. He was Nihon's teacher.

"...I guess I can't keep it from you, aru..." China began as he coughed in his fist once again. Nihon straightened his posture, ready to learn something new from his aniki.

"Well war is like... a struggle between Nations... There's some violence...and misunderstandings which causes a rising tension." Nihon's gaze were focused on China, expecting more of an answer. "What else, aru...?" China pondered. "But it's not always between nations! Sometimes it can between a nation's people, aru." Nihon tilted his head, his eyes glimming with curiousity.

"Between a nation's people?" he repeated as a question. China nodded in confirmation.

"It's called a civil war, aru."

"Why would someones people fight one another, aniki?"

"Land...food...more power...Sometimes because they have turned to a new ruler, aru..."

"More...power...?"

"Yes. Some people would try to overthrow their rulers in order to gain either independence from them or to rule over them. It's a terrible thing, aru."

China raised an eyebrow at Nihon's sudden quietness. Well, Nihon wasn't very talkative to begin with, but when he looked down in thought, something seemed to spark in the young nation's eyes. He can't be concidering it... can he? China scolded himself inwardly for doubting his little brother's loyalty. He placed a grin once he saw a soft smile grace Nihon's features. He must be understanding why China hates war so much!

"Are we done?" China asked, almost impatiently. Nihon nodded, somewhat amused at his brother's anxiety.

"Arigoto Gozaimasu, Chugoku-nii." the young nation murmured to dismiss the subject.

"Ai-ya! Good think too! I hate talking about war. It's so boring and long, aru!" China exclaimed and cheered as he let out a stiffled yawn. There was a serenity inside the room now, having no more mention of the dreaded topic.

"Tell me somthing, Nihon.."

"Yes?"

"Don't get involved with war... please...It'll hurt me to see my beloved younger brother getting hurt, aru..."

Silence arose once again.

"I promise, Chugoku-nii. I won't ever hurt you." China smiled once again and pat Nihon's head, affectionately.

"Good! Now, let's go find Yong Soo and make some dinner, aru!"

Nihon nodded as he followed the older nation out of the room. "I can't believe it's late already, aru! What should we have tonight, Nihon?

Instead of listening to China, Nihon finished what he didn't before.

_'I can't promise I won't get involved with war... but I can promise you I won't get hurt, aniki. So you won't get hurt either...'_

"Nihon~, aru!"

"Char Siu Bao?" The young nation suggested.

"Yay! Is that what we are having tonight?"

"Sure! Sounds good, aru!"

"Y'know, Char Siu Bao originated from me!"

"...Sure it did, aru..."

"Baka..."

"What?"

* * *

A/N: Ahaha I love family fics 3. And yay for the mention of Korea 8D XD I didn't really like this chapter, but it's for the sake of later ahaha... Remember, I am also accepting any requests! Please R&R! X3 Oh! And also, Char Siu Bao are Chinese Steamed Pork Buns :3 They're yummy~


	6. China's Song Chuugoku Nii

A/N: Gomen nasai... Here's the complete chapter 7!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Memory 6: China's Song... Chuugoku-nii  
6/50

_"The wind from far away slowly blows the soft clouds..._

_It is now time for them to fade away..."_

Nihon opened his eyes to the soft melody. He lifted up his head and looked around, only to spot China on the other side of the room, singing to a young Yong Soo, Shun, and Mei-Mei, his younger siblings.

_"The flowers will bloom as you lay down to sleep... _

_On this darkening land..."_

Nihon silently listened to the lullaby. It was soothing...calm. China noticed Nihon and smiled. He beckoned for the young nation to come closer, as Nihon did.

_"Today The Sun has blessed upon me..._

Now it dyes red and sinks down for the day..."

Mei-Mei decided to join in the lullaby, hoping that the other three will join as well.

_"It is gentle, It is gentle..._

I sometimes wonder if it's really a dream..."

"C'mon you three! Join in, aru! It's no fun when it's just me and Mei-Mei." China complained. Nihon and Shun were hesitant while Yong Soo was more that willing. Yong Soo began the next verse, loudly and boastfully.

_"All the birds fly away, The bugs go to the fields!_

_All of them are on their way back home!"_

Shun and Nihon started to sing along, shyly (or in Shun's case, relunctantly) if noted.

_"The first star of the night now shines on us..._

So together let's head back home..."

China smiled, hugged, and joined in with his little brothers and sister as they finished the lullaby together.

_"Back to the warm place we call our home..."_

"Ne Ne, Gege. When did you learn the song?" Mei-Mei giggled as she tugged on her elder brother's sleeve. China pondered for a moment but then shrugged.

"I don't remember, aru..."

"You must be really old, Aniki, if you can't even remember!" Korea joked with an amused grin. China huffed in annoyance.

"I'm not that old, aru!!!" The older nation denied with a pout. Japan faintly smiled at his family.

---

"N-Nihon! Please...I don't want to fight my own brother, aru!" The elder nation cried out. Lightening clashed as rain fell on the bloody battle ground. China's fists had clenched the said ground causing a dent in the blood-stained mud. He stared at his younger brother in disbelief, confusion, and sadness. Tears slowly flowed from his amber eyes as he saw the disturbed brown ones that belonged to his younger brother.

What had happened to his little Nihon? What influenced him to be this way? There were no signs that China was aware of... China snapped out of his thoughts, noticing that Nihon had now placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, the sword that China had given him for the success of his country.

"Yao..." Japan spoke. China's eyes widened at how bitter Nihon's words were. Nihon never used China's human name before with such venom.

"I thought I told you...that I was no longer your brother!" China winced at the intensity of his words. "As far as what we are now...We're enemies...You're just in the way everything." Japan hissed.

"N-Nihon..."

"My name is Kiku."

"I know, aru. I'm the one who named you, Nihon." China stated firmly, his eyes now blazing with hurt and anger. "Please...Don't make this harder than it already is...It's not too late to fix what has happened, aru."

Kiku unsheathed his sword and poised it to strike. His eyes were empty and cold...This wasn't the Nihon China had raised.

"Nihon..."

"I can't go back, Yao...It's already too late for me." Kiku's voice was monotone-like, baring no emotion whatsoever. China bowed his head in defeat. His little Nihon was lost, just like the many others before him. Just as Japan prepared to strike, China spoke...sung, shakingly.

_"The wind from far away slowly blows the soft clouds  
It is now time for them to fade away  
The flowers will bloom as you lay down to sleep  
On this darkening land..."_

Kiku paused his strike, shocked. His sword now rested on China's shoulder, no blood was shed. China continued with a sad faint smile at his little brother's hesitation. Maybe there was hope after all.

_"Today The Sun has blessed upon me  
Now it dyes red and sinks down for the day  
It is gentle, It is gentle  
I sometimes wonder if it's really a dream..."_

Tears flowed down Kiku's cheeks as he fell to his knees. His sword fell from his grip and from Yao's shoulder. It fell to the ground where countless bodies had perished by it's blade. Kiku sat their quietly, listening the lullaby's words...listening to his Aniki's words.

_"All the birds fly away, The bugs go to the fields  
All of them are on their way back home  
The first star of the night now shines on us  
So together let's head back home_

_Back to the warm place we call our home..."_

Kiku felt arms being wrapped around him, pulling him into a long-awaited embrace. Kiku sobbed and clinged onto China's shirt, something he hasn't done since he was a barely a new nation.

"Nihon...please...just stop this fighting, aru..." China whispered. "If you surrender now...you can save yourself from the pain and hurt of this war...Aniki hates seeing you hurt."

Kiku looked up at China with pained eyes that held so much regret.

"A-Aniki..." the lost nation murmured. China smiled as he pulled Japan closer to him. Finally, after all these years, Japan returned the embrace.

"O-Onegai...Please don't leave me, Aniki..." **Nihon** pleaded. His watery eyes widened as he began to see his Aniki fade.

"A-Aniki...!" Nihon reached out to his older brother. China's figure just smiled and soon disappeared within the next flash of lightning.

"**ANIKI!!!**" Nihon called out, only for everything around him to fade to black.

Japan awoke from his dream, staring at the white ceiling above him. Sweat and tears had mixed, dampening his pillow. His chest heaved up and down from his anxiety, causing him to clench his heart.

"A-Aniki..." His whispered. The dream seemed so real. The feel of the rain, the sight of lighting, the sound of his Aniki's voice. Japan sat up, silently realizing that he was in a hospital. But why was he in a hospital. His eyes widened as it then hit him.

The Bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

Japan winced. He remembers. He remembers the screams, the pain, the numbers of countless deaths. He remembers the final look Alfred had given him before the attack was launched. The look of regret, apologies, and a new hope for the future.

_"I'm sorry, Kiku...but this is the only way to assure peace."_

Japan scanned the hospital room. It didn't look any different from any other hospital. It was plain, white...with a nausating scent of cleaner and rubber gloves. However, when Japan looked at his bedside, he didn't expect what he saw. There were numerous vases of flowers and cards, from both the Axis and the Allies.

_Why?_

Kiku wondered. Why would they wish a monster good health? Why would anyone forgive him? He did not deserve it. He had killed...no...slaughtered millions of people. Who in their right minds would forgive a sinner so easily?

Kiku scanned over the gifts again. A lump as risen in his throat as he finally sees his sword...the swords that helped him slaughter many. He gently lifted it from it's place and began to unsheath it. The blade has been cleaned. Japan gritted his teeth, but sighed. When he fully unsheathed the blade, he looked at his reflection it showed to him. To Japan, it showed that he was broken. He was no longer useful to the world since all he did was cause it dreaded pain.

Japan rose the sword by mid-blade, cutting his hands in the process. He placed the blade's tip on his stomach, slighly pushing in, but not enough the pierce his skin. Tears began to flow once again, but now they were tears of relief. A small smile formed on Kiku's...Japan's...**Nihon's** face.

"This will be best for the world." Nihon murmured softly as he prepared himself for his fate.

_"Today The Sun has blessed upon me  
Now it dyes red and sinks down for the day  
It is gentle, It is gentle  
I sometimes wonder if it's really a dream..."_

Nihon sung silently to himself. He released a shaky sigh and was about to finally atone...until....

The door opened.

.

.

"Oi, Nihon. Are you awake-...?!" Nihon snapped his head at the sound of the voice.

.

.

"A-Aniki..."

---

The room was filled with a tense silence. Japan's sword was still an inch away from piercing his pale skin. His trembling, bloody hands were now numb from gripping the blade too tightly. Blood drops can be heard falling onto the bed sheets, which tainted the once pure white material. Tears brimmed his dark brown eyes. They were filled with anger, shock, regret, pain... China has never seen his younger brother so broken...

"Nihon..." China's eyes widen as realization finally hit him.

"Nii-san..." Japan looked away from China, in shame.

"What the hell are you doing, aru?!" China yelled as he ran up to his younger brother and clasped his hands over Japan's. Japan released the katana from his grasp and allowed it to fall on top of his lap. Blood dripped from the younger nation's frail hands, staining them as well as China's. Japan turned his gaze back onto China. He seemed hesitant

"I do not deserve to live, Chugoku-nii." He spoke softly.

Air caught into China's throat. He stared at Japan in disbelief. What does he mean that he doesn't deserve to live? China knows and would never deny that Japan has done some unforgettable and unforgivable things... However, he also knows that those same unforgettable and unforgivable things...They weren't his doings. Before China was to speak again, Japan continued on.

"I am a kaibutsu...a monster... I have slaughtered so many innocent lives..." Japan watched the blood oozing out of the gashes on his hands. "It is not right for me to continue on living when I have sinned so greatly."

There was another silence.

"These wounds..." He clenched and unclenched his fists. "They are nothing compared to what I have caused... The only way for me to be forgiven...by your people, the world, Kami-sama, and myself... is to die by my own blade..."

Japan smiled bitterly to himself.

"This cursed blade..." he muttered. "You gave me this katana to protect others, but I betrayed the promise that I made to you... I am so ashamed..."

China stood there in silence, loosening the grip that he had on Japan's wrists. It was then Japan began to sob and shake uncontrollably.

"Gomen nasai...!" The younger nation bawled. "I-I'm sorry, Aniki..! I'm sorry... I'm a monster... I-I'll always be a monster!"

Japan repeated the same phrase out loud over and over again. China struggled to say something. Anything. However, instead, he began to sing.

_"The wind from far away slowly blows the soft clouds..._

_It is now time for them to fade away..."_

China sat beside Japan and pulled him into a soft embrace. Japan cries began to quiet down as China continued the lullaby.

_"The flowers will bloom as you lay down to sleep... _

_On this darkening land..."_

China gave a sad smile.

_"Today The Sun has blessed upon __**you**__..._

Now it dyes red and sinks down for the day..."

China's placed a hand on the back of Nihon's head.

_"It is gentle, It is gentle..._

I sometimes wonder if it's really a dream..."

Nihon's body relaxed and his crying has ceased.

_"All the birds fly away, The bugs go to the fields!_

_All of them are on their way back home!_

_"The first star of the night now shines on us..._

So together let's head back home..."

"Aniki..." Nihon whispered. "...watashi wa anata o ashiteimasu..."  
_"Back to the warm place we call our home..."_

A/N: Owari... for now lol. Again, gomen nasai.


	7. Announcement made by Yao and Kiku!

Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to Panda-Adrilyne.

* * *

Announcement!

"Ai-yaa~ It's been awhile since a chapter has been added, hasn't it?" Yao asked, turning his head to Kiku. Kiku nodded in agreement.

"That it has." he answered. "Demo, Adrilyne-san isn't posting a new chapter, today." Kiku stated as he bowed his head in apology. Yao gave an annoyed a look as he picked up a letter from the table in front of the twi. He quickly scanned the letter before nodding.

"Right, aru. Instead, Kiku and I are going to make an important announcement for her."

"More like announments." Kiku mused as he looked over Yao's shoulder to glance at the contents of the letter as well. "Yosh, let's start from the beginning."

"Dear Readers," Yao begun. "... I AM SO SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYY!-"

"Nii-san, is that truly necessary?" Kiku asked a bit taken back. Yao pouted.

"That's how she wrote it, aru." Kiku sighed as he shook his head.

"Continue, then." Yao beamed.

"Let's see where was I, aru?... 'I know that you guys probably hate me for not updating in months-"

"Not true. You work very hard, Adrilyne-san." Kiku reassured.

"Ai-yaa~ It's rude to interupt your elders, aru!" Yao scolded. Kiku gave him an unaffected look.

"Anyway~ 'No excuses are acceptable for my carelessness. I made a commitment to write these multi-chapter stories and yet, only update once every few months. It is dishonorable of me to take up a task that is more than I can handle." Yao paused. "She sounds a bit like Kiku, aru." Yao laughed. Kiku sent him another look.

"Tch, please do not speak as if I am not here, Yao-san." Kiku said a bit coldly. Yao sweatdropped.

"Bàoqiàn!" Yao apologized as he went back to the letter. "Let's see... 'To reassure you that I am not wasting your time with my work, I have made a list on what I'm planning to post up in the future.' Kiku, would you like to read the list, aru?" Yao offered. Kiku nodded as he took the letter from Yao.

"Number 1) I'm in the middle of writing two new chapters for Memories! Yay! Since I have been writing a lot of angst lately, I have decided to write fluff instead. However, I keep finding something wrong with them, so it may take me a while to post them up. As an apology, here are two hints of what the chapters may contain! "Yuki" and "Mei-Mei' ... Sounds interesting, ne?" Kiku asked Yao.

Yao nodded. "I wonder if Mei-Mei is having a debut chapter or something..." Kiku only shrugged in response as he continued to read.

"Number 2) Over the past week or so, the AntonioxLovino pairing has passionately grabbed my attention. I still don't know what I will be writing for them yet, but please expect a one-shot soon. As for number 3) the most random idea popped up though my sleep the other night. An Hetalia AU based on TMoHS series. Now, I won't be giving away any specific roles yet, but I will tell you that Kiku will be in the fic.~' ...Sugoi... For someone who has been on hiatus, she definitely comes up with the most random ideas." Kiku commented.

"How much more to go, aru?" Yao asked, curiously. Kiku scanned the letter.

"Just one more." Kiku answered. "Number 4) In order for me to stay dedicated to my fics, I need to find some sort of inspiration. If you think you have found a video, fanart, or just some random plot or kink that you want someone to write, no matter what characters, send me a message and I'll be sure to work on it! I must warn you though, I may fail at Nordic pairings... Anyway! Thank you so much for staying with us for this long! It's been a year! Yay! Ja ne, minna-san!"

Yao's eyes widened. "Really? A year, aru?" Kiku nodded.

"It appears so! We must begin helping Adrilyne-san with her writing so she can catch up on everything else." Kiku said. Both Yao and Kiku quickly waved to the readers.

"Arigatou gozaimasu! / Xiè Xiè!" The two chorused before disappearing away from set.

* * *

Stay tuned! Please R&R!


	8. Important AN Please Read

WARNING: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

A/N: Okay... You can kill me if you want haha... I apologize for not updating at all -_- Senior year destroyed me creatively and I've been on writer's block all year! I really want to continue this series as soo as possible. However, I'm going to continue the hiatus on this particular story for just a while longer.

Why? Because I have a story idea which is NO way related to China and Japan. Shocking, right? lol.

Anyway, this story has to deal with Prussia in a modern AU setting. Fair warning, it's going to be very angsty and possibly heartbreaking. That's all I'm revealing for now. Just keep an eye out for it, alright?

Thank you for all your support. Hopefully, I can put up a new chapter of Memories as soon as possible.

- Adrilyne


End file.
